MINE
by MoonlightXmas
Summary: Everyone has a guilty pleasure,especially heroes. Sonadow.FEMShadow. Picture not owned by me... Owned my the awesome GaruGiroSonadow on Deviantart.


He was twenty two. And with each passing year he had felt a small bit of himself change. In his youth he had promised himself a life of adventure and everlasting freedom. To not be tied down or a slave to societies ideals. Even if the doctor fell, he had believed that he would still be out searching for excitement.

Key word...believed.

There where these wonderful things called hormones that really fucked everything up.

He wanted something, he knew what he wanted yet he could not bring himself to go and search for it. In his heart he was still a child. Still playful, still cocky, still spontaneous, he was everything he was before. But now, he has gained complexity. He was an adult. He needed things... he needed...someone. His plans of being forever single lost it's luster and what once seemed to be a life of freedom and adventure turned into a life of being an everlasting roaming hermit.

He was thoughtful... deep within an unnamed forest he sat in a small clearing, propped against a tree his emerald eyes surveying the foliage around him. He had been bored...with each year the world seemed to loose its mystery. His adventures became almost like a burden that he inflicted upon himself.

"I'm acting like an old-timer." He chuckled quills bouncing slightly. A mature smile broke through and eyes glanced down eyelids half cast into a deep sunset.

He was popular and almost universally crushed on. It had been easy to date others, but none of them had sparked anything within him. They where all cookie cutter girls, molded by society. Short skimpy dresses, push up bras, heavy overbearing makeup made the fake mask that was them. The boys where no different. He didn't care who or what he ended up with, as long as they ... intrigued him. There had been another aspect to his problem... one that previously made him feel sick inside. Like everyone else, he had something that "turned him on".

His "fetish" was anything but heroic.

However, Sonic the hedgehog has always been known for being undeniably and inexplicably lucky. The answer to his problems came without warning. Standing up and stretching his lean yet slightly muscular aerodynamic frame Sonic's eyes sparkled...

It was time to head back.

Shooting off into the forestry, Sonic swerved around trees to a much smaller clearing with gusto. A small dinky house stood in the clearing, one that looked like it had been built with spare robot parts featuring some actual fixtures that had been purchased.

Sonic prided himself in his makeshift dwelling.

Skidding to a halt in front of his porch, the hero stepped up slowly, his body tingling with excitement and anticipation. Turning the small doorknob that he had bought, Sonic the hedgehog stepped in carefully. The faintest sound of buzzing permeated throughout the house. The hero walked into his small kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water from an icebox that he kept, barely concealing his anxiousness. Gulping the water down greedily, Sonic carefully ran his fingers through his quills,his eyelids dropping. Refraining from delaying himself any longer the risqué hero made his way to his bedroom. He stopped just outside the door, before smirking deviously and turning the knob.

He was met with a strong deep scent, one that made his body clench with need.

A deep buzz and the sound of shifting metal resonated within the small room. Cobalt ears picked up struggles and small pants in the dark. A figure writhed against the wall, body arching and gasping in barely concealed involuntary pleasure. Moving closer the blue blur stepped in front of a small corner in eager fascination. The figure stopped and turned shuddering in restraint before ruby eyes pierced the darkness .

Sonic chuckled lustfully, eyeing his prize in the dark. He made his way to a small oil lamp and lit it, the light barely illuminating his room. Carefully peeling off his gloves Sonic drank in the sight before him.

Shadow the hedgehog was chained by those golden inhibitor rings, ebony and crimson arms held tautly against the wall, whilst ankles where chained to the floor. A metal fixture held a curious device, a large wand that had a bulb on the end that would pulse and vibrate. The device was carefully and expertly placed right on the nub of Shadow's sex. The seemingly helpless hedgehog before him writhed as waves of pleasure wracked her body.

That's right,... her...

Shadow had disappeared a year ago after a fierce battle with the doctor corresponding with G.U.N. and Sonic along with his posse had believed that Shadow had turned against them and in the process of doing so, had passed away during a fierce battle. That day Sonic only narrowly avoided death. In the past month he had discovered a barely recognizable bloody heap in the forest, he had taken what he assumed was a unknown ambushed mobian into his dwelling and treated the poor victims wounds. Upon treatment he had discovered that his patient was female and before long after a good cleaning, that familiar tuft of white fur and those deep red marks confirmed his suspicions.

At first, Sonic was slightly angry that he did not realize that his closest rival was female. Admittedly Shadow mostly kept at a safe distance from others apart from fighting. Yet, he respected the dark hero, or more appropriately heroine. The blur blur secretly admitted at the time that Shadow was actually his first crush and his first daydreams where of him taking what he believed to be "him" passionately.

Shadow was not a cookie cutter mold female... Shadow was just Shadow. End of story.

And that is why Sonic fancies her.

Upon regaining consciousness Shadow was appalled, yet secretly thankful. G.U.N. had kept her hostage, containing,brutally beating, and using her until she had finally escaped. When confronted with the worlds negative opinion of her Shadow was backed into a corner. She didn't want the world to know where she was and scorn her or reveal her location to G.U.N.

She asked Sonic not to reveal her existence or her gender...and she was met with resistance...

After a good deal of fighting the two where equally warn out. Sonic managed to push her down, and with Shadows lack of sustenance and energy due to her recent escape she fell. She had lost. Sonic posed an altenative to her disappearing without a trace and avoiding G.U.N. for the rest of her life .

She would be his companion. She never knew what she was getting herself into. Simply believing that she would have to stomach regular intercourse with her long time rival - an overly cocky bastard. She was never prepared for Sonic's ...hobbies...

Sonic knelt down grasping the cheek of his companion, feeling the soft flesh between his fingers as he felt Shadow jerk from him her body sensitive to touch. Tan hands trailed down that soft arching figure feeling her small hidden breasts within her white tuft of fur and the small curve of her hips.

"Ahhhh...!" Shadow writhed and cried out chains rattling as the combination of waves of pleasure and erotic touch was to much to take. Deep ruby eyes met emerald and Sonic could see the lust and resistance within her which only fulled his. The blue blur turned and assessed the wand that he had placed on her realizing that the vibrations where on the lowest setting. She had been tethered to the erotic instrument for a while which explained her insatainable lust.

Shadow was at the breaking point, and Sonic knew it.

"Say it Shadow...Come on..." Sonic coaxed her softly whilst barely turning up the vibrations...

Ruby eyes widened as Shadow struggled feverishly, straining against the machine mouth agape in silent pleasure.

" All you have to do is say it." Sonic licked his lips watching Shadows juices drip down the curve of her tail and to the rug below.

"Nnuh!" Shadow turned her head to the side, her slightly deep voice betraying her.

The dark hedgehog glared at her partner, stubborn and resistant to giving him what he wanted. She needed release, and she needed it BADLY. Shadow was torn between giving in and receiving ultimate pleasure or denying the cocky bastards wishes and keeping what little pride she still had. Her lust was like a drug. Though the haze she could see him, staring at her with a mixture of lusty affection tinged with awe. Her need was driving her mad, making her mind believe that the childish, horny hedgehog before her was the most handsome sexy mobian in the world.

And make her believe that she NEEDED him.

" Never Faaaker..." She struggled, the words where so hard to say, amongst the tremors that claimed her. Involuntary tears blurred her vision as the feelings within her intensified.

Sonic simply smiled knowingly, eyes lidded, deep emeralds gleaming in the dark as he reached over and turned the device that claimed her off.

At once the sensations stopped. Shadow was limp, her nerves and body screaming for orgasm. Glazed rubies stared into space as the dark hedgehog's body acted on its own, bucking against the machine before her to gain any sort of contact on her flower. A bright pink tounge slipped between light tan lips, the color the same hue as her trembling sex. Sonic simply pulled the wand away from her, making her thrusts meet with empty air, prohibiting any relief from her internal torment.

" You f-fucking bastard, I'll kill you!" Ruby eyes glared murderously at the one causing her body to convulse and her mind to cloud over. Regardless of being the ultimate life form, she could still feel intense pleasure to the point that it could be considered pain.

Leaning in toward his angry companion Sonic lightly nipped his confined ex-rivals neck, a low growl resonating from his throat.

"You know what I want." Tan fingers gripped her light-tan chin. Peach lips whispered in a black velvet ear.

"Say it..."

Biting her lip, Shadow turned away, fighting her body with all her might. She didn't want to give in. Yet, internally she knew that he needed her as much as she did. The throbbing shaft that lightly graced her navel wasn't the only indication. She could smell that musky scent of his and his eyes betrayed his seemingly heroic persona that he had created for the world.

All he had to do was push one more button and Shadow would be driven by her bodies need.

The naughty hero simply rubbed himself against her opening and watched as she flushed and moaned, her tender lips caressing his throbbing erection. The movement was fleeting and Shadow moaned deeply as the blue blur backed away. He watched her attempt to buck towards him.

She wanted him,

No...

She NEEDED him!

"Oh... oh plll...eease."

Her sleek figure writhed and pulled against her bonds aching to touch herself and relieve her torment or jump on the male before her. Ruby eyes pleaded with her companion, her mate and she was met with a deep stare that told her that he was getting too aroused to wait for her. She knew what he wanted...

"Ohh...I ...S-ssonic...I ...love...you."

At once he was on her, taking her deep and hard whilst feeling her insides clench and convulse around his hardened length. Shadow panted as tears from she sheer roughness of their lovemaking clung to the corners of her eyes. She was pounded into ruthlessly, the chains around her jingling, the sound mixing with alternating pants, groans and juicy stabs into her body. He could feel her erratic heartbeat as he gripped her thighs and waist, keeping her in position. Her eyes where half cast as ruby eyes where fully glazed, her mind simply shutting down and taking in the pleasure that her tender mound was receiving. She could feel his soft slightly sweaty unique fur and prominent chest. A particularly rough thrust made her cry out and clench her legs around his body and she simply rode on in bliss.

They went at it all night...

She was released from her chains to be held against the wall and pounded into. Sonic loved the feel of her behind and took the opportunity to abuse the round, perfect, and ultimate ass every chance he got. She was mounted on the floor, their bodies meshing together on the carpet as sticky wetness flowed to the floor and bites where exchanged. She sat on his length watching the sex crazed smirk on his face and quills in disarray as she rode his cock deeply, relishing its feel within her. Her riding sped up and she arched her back , feeling the appendage within her throb as well as her sex shiver and release, and for what seemed like the millionth time that night - they orgasmed.

Breathless she fell onto him, his shaft still lodged within her. Shadow laid upon his chest taking in his scent before kissing the equally tired hero beneath her deeply and whispering softy into a soft cobalt twitching ear...

"Happy Birthday Sonic."


End file.
